Challenges for TorrentClan! And other forums!
by Emberfur28
Summary: Challenges for TorrentClan and other forums! I wasn't expecting to be on so many, so I had to change the title! R/R; I might incorporate some of the storylines/characters into some more fanfics!
1. I Should Be A Warrior Instead

**Challenge for TorrentClan - by Swift**

 **Summary: A tom or she-cat is forced into becoming a medicine cat. They can't remember herbs and their mentor dies. They try to treat a cat, but end up killing it. How do they feel? What do their Clanmates think?**

* * *

 **I Should Be A Warrior Instead**

 **Nightpaw's POV**

Mistflight was dead. And it was my fault.

My first thoughts. Nothing else mattered except this. I was frozen, locked in an ice block of grief and guilt that chilled me to the bone.

I watched as her mate and kits sobbed over her body. Hawktalon, her mate, wasn't one for emotions, but he had collapsed, eyes bloodshot. Mistflight's three daughters, Oakvine, Xeniabloom, and Iceflame were grooming her for the medicine cat, me, to anoint the body with rosemary and other herbs.

My legs moved without my consent, and they carried me to the medicine den, where I stared blankly at the piles of herbs. Which one is rosemary? I asked myself. Racking my brain, I eventually gave up and chose the sweetest smelling one I could find. I wasn't cut out to be a medicine cat! Taking a deep breath, I exited the den and went over to the limp body of Mistflight.

As I prepared to rub the herb onto her white and gray tabby fur, Hawktalon sprang up and snarled viciously at me. "Get away from her!" I jerked away, startled and hurt.

Dropping my bundle, I murmured softly, "Hawktalon, please let me through."

Xeniabloom was observing the herbs at my paws, and leaning forward, gave them a sniff. Suddenly, her eyes widened, and she exclaimed, "Hey, this isn't rosemary!"

Oakvine exhaled slowly and left her mother's side to go to the medicine den, coming back with a bundle of rosemary. As I realized this, my tail drooped with embarrassment. Hawktalon sneered. "Even Oakvine, a warrior, knows what rosemary is. Call yourself a medicine cat? You don't even know the most basic herbs! You're useless to the Clan!"

Iceflame stepped forward. "Father, please..." Hawktalon curled his lip and pushed his nose into his mate's cold fur.

I let Iceflame draw me away to the side of the clearing. "He's grieving. Give him time and he'll come around." I nodded and began to head back, but the warrior stopped me. "We'll take care of it. Herondive has already offered to say the rites. Go and rest."

Plodding back to my den, I flopped down into my nest, begging StarClan for help. "Why," I whispered, "why did you do this?"

If you are bored with this story, I'll summarize it for you: I was a kit forced to become a medicine cat. My name is Nightpaw, and I'm a 12-moon-old murderer.

 **Iceflame's POV**

I watched Nightpaw go back to her den, tail dragging. I didn't blame her. If I had accidentally killed someone, my conscience would be heavy as well. But on the other paw, Nightpaw was a born warrior, not a healer! Poor cat, I thought. Although I could understand my father and two sisters' anger, I also felt sorry for Nightpaw. She was beating herself up over Mistflight, but she wasn't at fault here.

Swallowstream, the legendary medicine cat of RiverClan, was Nightpaw's mentor. She was a kind she-cat, but she had failed to see Nightpaw's lack of talent for healing from the start. If she had seen it, than maybe she would have taken Oakvine as an apprentice. Oakvine had always wanted to heal and work with cats, not fight them.

Unfortunately, Swallowstream and Mistflight had an ages-old rivalry - they were sisters, and Swallowstream had been a target of Mistflight's friends' teasing. Ever since, she had never forgiven Mistflight for standing by and doing nothing. So when Oakvine wanted to become a medicine cat, Swallowstream had rejected her with hopes that Brooksplash would have a kit that wanted to become a healer.

None of them did, and before Swallowstream died, Willowstar forced the most likely candidate, Nightkit, to become a medicine cat. Nightkit became Nightpaw, and three moons later, Swallowstream died from greencough. Nightpaw had not retained any of the information, and when Mistflight caught the cough, Nightpaw mistook foxglove seeds for poppy seeds, and fed them to Mistflight. Soon after, Mistflight died as well.

 **The Next Morning: Nightpaw's POV**

We had buried Mistflight the night before, and I was preparing to travel to the Moonpool to meet the other medicine cats. I needed help though; I couldn't just travel alone!

With that in mind, I called Iceflame and asked if she wanted to go. "Can't. I've got patrol. But Oakvine might want to."

I sighed and padded over to Oakvine to ask. Oakvine gave me a hard look. "Fine. Somebody needs to." I grinned. "Thanks, Oakvine!"

She mumbled a response and walked away to let Shellstripe, the deputy, know she wouldn't be available for patrols. I was staring at the pile of traveling herbs when Oakvine walked back in. "Don't we need traveling herbs?" she asked. "Well, I, uh..." I stammered.

To my surprise, she purred. "You'll need sorrel, burnet, chamomile, and daisy," she said, and proceeded to scoop out the herbs. Astonished, I questioned her eagerly, "How did you know that?"

Oakvine' eyes were suddenly shadowed. "As a kit, I wanted to become a medicine cat, but Swallowstream didn't let me." I gasped. "What? I can't even remember traveling herbs. I want to be a warrior! Why didn't she let you?"

The warrior pretended not to hear, and instead sorted the herbs into piles. "Who will mentor you now?" she asked. "I don't know," I said with a sigh. "Maybe I'll have to get help from ThunderClan's medicine cat, Snowfall. He'll help us, especially since he and Swallowstream were such good friends."

Falling silent, I leaned forward and swallowed my herbs, grimacing as I did so. Oakvine did the same. And so, in silence, we headed for the Moonpool: and answers.


	2. The Many Forms of Comfort

**Challenge for TorrentClan - by Snarksadoodle**

 **Summary: Comfort comes in many different forms. Let's say a particular cat is down on their luck - perhaps a death in the family, a failed assessment, or just simply subjected to an overload of emotions. They'd expect comfort from someone they knew very well, but comfort comes in many different forms. Who's this different form? What comfort do they give?**

* * *

 **The Many Forms of Comfort**

Cloudpaw raced along, her white paws flying over the heather covered moor. Twisting through the plants, she pursued a rabbit.

Slowly, she was gaining on it, but as it dashed ahead of her, she realized it was heading for a gap in a boulder pile. Picking up speed, her sky-blue eyes narrowed and she leapt.

Cloudpaw came down in top of the rabbit and killed it before it could squeal. She picked it up, staggering slightly under its weight, and headed back to camp.

 **The Camp**

"Cloudpaw, you're back!" Cloudpaw's best friend, Plumpaw, exclaimed. "Wow, that's a huge rabbit!"

Cloudpaw purred. "Thanks, Plumpaw! Do you want to help me take it to the elders?"

"Sure," Plumpaw answered. Seizing the hindquarters in her jaws, Plumpaw took half the rabbit's weight, which Cloudpaw appreciated greatly.

"Is that for us?" Shiningbird asked. Shiningbird was notorious for her big appetite, although she was a slender cat. Lapwing, an elderly rogue who had asked to join WindClan, lifted her head at Shiningbird's mew. Lapwing's eyes gleamed at the sight of the rabbit.

Clearing her throat, Lapwing said loudly, "This rabbit looks delicious, don't you think so, Shiningbird?"

Both Cloudpaw and Plumpaw stifled meows of laughter when Buzzardclaw and Gorsefire's heads shot up. The brothers were always ready for food.

Buzzardclaw yawned. "That looks amazing! Who caught it?"

Cloudpaw ducked her head. "I did."

Gorsefire nodded warmly at her. "You're certainly shaping up to be a good warrior! I hear that Prickleburr will be giving you an assessment soon."

"Really?" Cloudpaw squeaked.

Gorsefire purred. "Yes. Prickleburr and Sandbreeze will be giving you two your assessments!"

"But Sandbreeze didn't tell me!" Plumpaw gasped.

Lapwing looked up from her meal, and said, "Both of your mentors visited us yesterday to share a meal and talk about your training. They both said that you two are more than ready for a warrior assessment."

Plumpaw sprang up. "I'd better get ready then!"

"Me too," Cloudpaw seconded.

The two apprentices dashed out of the den and over to where they're mentors were sharing a thrush at the side of the clearing. Pulling up sharply, Cloudpaw managed to gasp out, "When...assessment?"

Prickleburr chuckled. "So, I'm guessing Gorsefire told you. Yes, you will be getting an assessment tomorrow."

"YES!" Plumpaw shouted. "Let's do this, Cloudpaw!"

Cloudpaw was purring so hard she could barely speak.

Sandbreeze's whiskers twitched in amusement. "Get to sleep, 'paws. You'll need your energy for tomorrow!"

Cloudpaw and Plumpaw bounced back to their den, whispering eagerly about the test. They sank into their nests, and almost instantly fell asleep.

 **The Next Morning - At the Assessment**

Cloudpaw was stalking a rabbit, her heart racing. Her assignment was to catch five pieces of prey before sunhigh. Forgetting to be quiet, she stepped on a heather stem. The loud crackle startled the rabbit, and it ran into a small tunnel under the heather. Cloudpaw snarled angrily at her clumsiness, and tried again.

That was how the morning went. Cloudpaw was stalking rather spastically, and kept scaring the prey away. Eventually, she had to give up, and shamefully walked back to the training hollow for the fighting part.

 **Mid-afternoon**

As Cloudpaw was grooming, she heard paw steps, and looked up to see Prickleburr standing in front of her. He looked unhappy, to say the least.

"Cloudpaw...I have some bad news. You failed the hunting part of the assessment, and therefore will not be named today."

 _What?_ Cloudpaw's eyes stung with tears, but she managed to hold it in and nod quickly. After Prickleburr left, she burst into tears.

Suddenly, Cloudpaw felt a pelt pressed against hers. She looked up to see Plumpaw curled around her with a worried expression.

"Plumpaw..."

Plumpaw cut her off. "I know. It's going to be okay, Cloudpaw. You just had a bad day, that's all. But we all know you're a great hunter. You just didn't get it this time. We all have bad days, Cloudpaw. Great StarClan, even Hawkstar himself has come back without prey before!"

Cloudpaw managed a halfhearted purr through her tears. Surprisingly, though, Plumpaw was making her feel better.

 **Sunset**

Hawkstar leapt to the top of the rock and called the Clan together for Plumpaw's warrior ceremony.

He began to speak, "I, Hawkstar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Plumpaw, do you promise to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Plumpaw replied solemnly.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Plumpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Plumwhisker. StarClan honors your initiative and enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan."

Cloudpaw started up the chant: "Plumwhisker! Plumwhisker!Plumwhisker!"

Swiftstone, Cloudpaw's father, rested his tail on Cloudpaw's shoulder. "I'm very proud of you. Even though your naming will not be today, I am certain you will make an outstanding warrior."

Cloudpaw smiled ruefully. "Thanks, Dad."

Swiftstone purred. "Clearsight and Ryemist want to see you."

At the mention of her mother and elder sister, Cloudpaw's tail drooped. "Fine..."

Her sister. Ryemist was a gorgeous long haired silver tabby, with lustrous blue eyes. Cloudpaw had plain light brown tabby stripes and white paws, and her eyes were a drab light blue. They were not at all like Ryemist's river-blue eyes that sparkled and drew toms into their depths. The only words her sister had for Cloudpaw would be harsh ones, mocking her lack of skill. She had done that ever since Cloudpaw became an apprentice. Ryemist was a superior hunter, possibly the best in WindClan. She was perfect. Cloudpaw, on the other paw, was full of mistakes and failures. Ryemist had never failed a day in her life.

She headed for the nursery, where Ryemist would be nursing her new kits. Clearsight, as always, would be at her side. Cloudpaw entered silently, expecting a scolding, but instead was welcomed warmly. Clearsight padded over to her and licked the top of Cloudpaw's head gently. "I'm sorry about the assessment, Cloudpaw. You'll do better next time. Oh, I should go congratulate Plumwhisker. Don't get into trouble, kits. I'll be right back." With that, Cloudpaw's only hope of comfort left.

"But what if there isn't a next time?" Cloudpaw whispered to herself.

Ryemist cut her off. "Oh, be quiet, Cloudpaw! You're one of the best apprentices I've seen! Stop feeling sorry for yourself. No one has been rude about it, right?"

"No," Cloudpaw answered, shocked.

"Well, then stop acting like someone's died! It's only an assessment! Besides, you realize now what mistakes you've made, am I correct?"

"Yes," Cloudpaw meowed, still shocked...and a little suspicious. What was her sister trying to gain here?

Ryemist took a deep breath. "Then you will do better next time. I'm sorry for acting like this, but I hate it when talented cats like you are obviously telling yourself you're worthless. You're not."

Cloudpaw stood with her mouth open. "But, Ryemist...how can you say this? You're the best at everything you do! You've always been better than me! You've said it yourself!"

Ryemist lowered her head. "Cloudpaw, I was jealous. Once you were born, you always got the attention. I was tossed aside. Any fascination the Clan once had with me is long gone. I'm old news, Cloudpaw."

Cloudpaw stared at Ryemist. "Just because you're older than me doesn't mean you're old news! You're just more established!"

Ryemist rolled her eyes. "I don't need sympathy, Cloudpaw! I was just informing you of the facts."

Cloudpaw sighed in exasperation. "Ryemist, it's okay to let your guard down once in a while! We're family!"

Ryemist contemplated this. "You're right, Cloudpaw, but that doesn't mean I want to let out all my emotions. Besides, I have kits to feed. Get going!"

Cloudpaw meowed her thanks and left, rolling her eyes at her sister's classic abruptness. _This has been a very interesting day,_ she thought to herself. _I fail my assessment, Plumwhisker is made a warrior, and Ryemist is nice!_

Cloudpaw crawled into her nest for the night, and for once had an unbroken sleep.


	3. First Step

First Step

"Skypaw! Skypaw! Skypaw!"

I stood in the center of the clearing, listening to the sound of my name ringing out through the trees. ThunderClan, the best Clan in the forest, was calling my name. A feeling of dread washed over me, but I swallowed it back and maintained a mostly stoic look. I didn't want to be an apprentice. All we got it do was clean the elders' den and do other tedious chores!

My mentor was talking, but I wasn't really listening. I was way to busy worrying about my unfortunate situation. Eventually, I tuned in though, so that I didn't get a lecture.

"What should we do first?" asked Adderstrike, my new mentor. "Battle training? Hunting? Exploring the terriotory? How about cleaning the elders den? That sounds fun!"

I suddenly burst out, "No, please, anything but that!"

Adderstrike purred. "It's about time you spoke! I was beginning to think you had lost your tongue," she teased gently. "I think we'll explore the territory first, to get you used to it. After all, you haven't been outside the camp yet...or at least you shouldn't have," she added with a chuckle.

We headed to the thorn tunnel and out of the camp. Green, lush plants covered the forest floor, allowing my soft pads some comfort at least.

At first, I was jumpy, startling at every rustle in the undergrowth, and birdcall in the trees. Then, I began to get used to it. The noises were happening constantly, yet the effect was soothing. I felt free.

Among the trees, there were no rules aside from the warrior code. I didn't have to listen to my bossy brother, Thrushpaw, or to a lecture from my mother and father, Oakfeather and Rocktalon. It was perfect.

Adderstrike must have noticed my contentment, because she purred. "Enjoying yourself?"

I grinned. "Much. It's so fresh out here - what's that smell?"

Adderstrike scented the air. "Oh, that's just WindClan. Personally, I always though ShadowClan smelled worse. Just wait till you smell them!"

I laughed, wrinkling my nose at WindClan's scent. "That's a strong scent, for a border patrol, don't you think? I don't know, but it smells pretty recent to me."

Adderstrike nodded, and said, "They've been marking more strongly recently. We don't know yet if it is a show of aggression or not. Thistlefire and Raindapple both want to bring it up at the Gathering, but Oakstar isn't sure. He doesn't want to stir up trouble. Oakstar's increasing patrols in WindClan's side of the border, though, to placate the two. Thistlefire and Raindapple are both headstrong, and Oakstar doesn't want them doing anything stupid."

I considered this thoughtfully. "I'm not surprised."

Adderstrike flicked my ear with her tail. "Come on, let's get back to camp."

Suddenly, I realized how tired I was, and without arguing, I followed Adderstrike back to camp, and my new nest - in the apprentices den.

Later that night, I reminisced on the day, and figured that maybe being an apprentice wouldn't be so bad after all.


	4. What About Me?

What About Me?

It was an ordinary day in ShadowClan.

I sat, grooming myself, and listened in on the conversations around me. I was generally ignored by these cats, because I wasn't Clanborn. I used to be a rogue, and my name was Linder. Now, my name is Lizardkit. I'm kind of infamous for my "blazing" temper and razor-sharp wit, which sometimes gets me into trouble with Darkshine, my foster mum. At six moons, I will become an apprentice soon, although I'm unsure about the cats I'll be with.

I'm not spoken to often, so I keep myself occupied by eavesdropping. It's bad, I know, but I don't have anything better to do. Most of the time, the conversations rotate around the handsome Nightpaw, or the chores the other apprentices have. This time, however, is different.

"Hollystar said we couldn't go to the Gathering!" Applepaw shrieks furiously.

Elkpaw and Starlingpaw, her side-cats, look up. "What?" asks Elkpaw.

Applepaw takes a deep breath. "The only apprentices going to the Gathering are Vinepaw, Stonepaw, Shadepaw, and Boulderpaw! We're stuck here with her."

All three of them look at me, and I can feel my pelt burning with embarrassment and hurt. Luckily, I'm used to this sort of thing, so it isn't all that surprising. As a kit, Applepaw had been playing moss ball with me, and was bragging about her skill. She taunted me, and I beat her. Ever since, she's been holding a grudge. I personally think she's petty.

Applepaw turns away. "Anyway, I have an idea," her voice dropped to a whisper, "why don't we follow them to the Gathering? Then, we won't have to be stuck with you-know-who." All three give me THE LOOK again before returning to their plotting.

Elkpaw sounds surprised. "I'm not sure that's a good idea..."

Applepaw cuts her off. "You're Minkheart's daughter! Your mum and Hollystar are inseparable! You won't get in trouble. And besides, we won't get caught!"

Starlingpaw is currently nodding. "I'll do it, Applepaw, even if scaredy-mouse Elkpaw won't."

Applepaw gives her a look of approval, saying, "I knew I could trust you, Starlingpaw. So, Elkpaw, are you in? Or out?"

Elkpaw swallows, muttering, "In, I guess."

"Good," replies Applepaw. "We leave on a "hunting patrol" then ditch and meet at the oak on the hill above the slope that leads to the island."

The other two apprentices nod, Elkpaw a tad more hesitant.

Applepaw purrs. "Sunset. Be there or we leave without you." And with a swish of her tail, she's gone.

I'm frozen in shock. Sneak out to a Gathering? That's directly against the warrior code! Should I tell someone? I'm not sure; I don't want to be a tattle, but I can't stand by either. I have to follow them.

That Night

Applepaw walks up to the her mother, the deputy. "Firdust, may my friends and I go on a night hunting patrol? We need to practice." Applepaw's pupils dilate, giving her a cute, kit-like appearance. Firdust's eyes shine at her daughter's "commitment".

"Of course you may! I'm so glad you're working hard and wanting to achieve more! Now, I have to go to the Gathering, so be responsible, okay?" Firdust meows.

Applepaw purrs happily. "Thanks, mum!" and summons Elkpaw and Starlingpaw to her side. All three saunter out of the camp, graceful as swans.

I wait until they're gone, then slip out behind the medicine den. They are fairly easy to track; I'm guessing they weren't expecting anybody to follow them. Their scent leads past the marsh where we catch frogs, and down to the stream bed. I break into a fast, but mostly silent, sprint and leap across the skinniest part of the stream, landing safely on the opposite bank. Finally, I catch a glimpse of them through the trees, and hear Starlingpaw's obnoxious whining.

"Why couldn't we have caught something to eat?" Starlingpaw whines.

"Because we had to get out quickly!" retorts Applepaw. "You're already a bit bigger than the rest of us; you don't need more food!"

Starlingpaw hangs her head, eyes shadowed. I feel a stab of pity. Applepaw had no right to say that! Starlingpaw isn't large at all!

The trio continues toward the island, when I hear something. A rustle in the brush. A snap of a twig. And a snarl!

A fox leaps out in front of the three, a guttural snarl erupting from its mouth of fangs. Applepaw screams and, shoving her friends out of the way, climbs the nearest pine. Starlingpaw pushes Elkpaw into the fox's side. I leap forward, and slash my claws across the fox's face before it can attack Elkpaw.

"Help!" Elkpaw screeches. "Someone!"

Teeth slice into my shoulder, and I howl in pain. Another second later, and the fox has my foreleg in its jaws. I am thrown off my paws and into a bramble bush. Elkpaw rushes over to shield me while I recover.

The fox is circling us now. I get to my paws, leaning heavily on Elkpaw, when we hear thundering pawsteps. Moments later, a patrol bursts from the shadows and lunges for the fox!

"Starlingpaw must have gotten help!" exclaims Elkpaw.

We watch, exhausted, as the patrol drives off the fox. When the area is secure, we go back to camp, where Russetfeather treats my shoulder. The wound is shallow, thank StarClan. Russetfeather wraps it in cobweb and sends me to the clearing with Applepaw, Starlingpaw, and Elkpaw. Hollystar is perching regally atop her tree branch and peers down at us.

"What, exactly, were you doing outside of camp?" she inquires

icily.

Firdust steps forward. "I sent Applepaw, Elkpaw, and Starlingpaw on a hunting patrol. Applepaw, tell them what happened."

Applepaw feigns shyness. "If you insist. While we were stalking a pheasant, we heard rustling and saw Lizardpaw sneaking out of camp. We followed her to the slope of the hill where the Clan normally waits for Gatherings, and confronted her. Then, the fox attacked. While Starlingpaw got help, Elkpaw and I fought the fox. Lizardpaw hid in the brambles."

Appalled, I step forward, slightly wincing at my injured shoulder. "That's not true!"

Applepaw snarls viciously, "Then ask Elkpaw!"

I freeze. This is bad. Elkpaw won't stand up for me!

Elkpaw' eyes are wide with fear. "Well..."

Applepaw rolls her eyes. "Tell them!"

Elkpaw furtively glances at me. I lower my eyes.

"TELL THEM!" Applepaw practically shrieks.

"Silence!" Hollystar snarls. Continuing more gently, she adds, "What happened, Elkpaw? Don't worry, just tell the truth."

Elkpaw takes a deep breath, and I watch her eyes fill with new resolve...and resentment for Applepaw's treatment of her.

"Applepaw is lying. Starlingpaw, Applepaw, and I all wanted to see the Gathering, so we snuck out on a "hunting patrol." Lizardpaw followed us because she had eavesdropped - yes, Lizardpaw, it was pretty obvious - and didn't want us to get hurt. She saved my life. If it wasn't for her, Minkheart and Brackenclaw would not have a daughter." Elkpaw says, only her eyes betraying the raw fear she feels.

Hollystar fixates her piercing green gaze on me. "Is this true, Lizardpaw?"

"Yes," I meow.

Applepaw splutters, "They're both lying! Firdust!"

Firdust looks angry. "I have never known Elkpaw to lie, Applepaw. I don't want to condemn you, but Elkpaw is honest. She is truthful, but lately, I haven't been given cause to believe that you are."

"Well, what about Starlingpaw? Ask her!" Applepaw pleads, desperate.

Starlingpaw is nervous as the entire Clan turns to her. The whites of her eyes are showing, and she has the appearance of a cornered rabbit.

"Well, Starlingpaw?" queries Hollystar, slightly impatient.

"Elkpaw is right. What she says is true," Starlingpaw murmurs, shamefully avoiding Applepaw's furious amber glare.

"Thank you," Hollystar says briskly with a nod at Starlingpaw. "Applepaw, as punishment, the elders will be your responsibility until further notice. Elkpaw and Starlingpaw, I will lessen your sentences. You will both be on the dawn patrol and part of the night watch for one moon. Meanwhile, we have a Gathering to attend, along with a new apprentice."

The cats are beginning to look at me, as does Hollystar. "Lizardkit, come up to the tree."

I proceed in front of Hollystar, who had jumped to the ground.

She smiles at me and begins the ceremony. "Lizardkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lizardpaw. Firdust will be your mentor. I hope Firdust will pass on all she knows onto you."

The Clan is surprised, most of all Firdust. Applepaw is furious.

Firdust, you are ready to take on another apprentice. You received excellent training from Deerflight, and proved your skill in mentoring when you mentored Marshbird. You will be the mentor of Lizardpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

We touch noses, and Firdust purrs at my astonished expression. "Don't worry. You'll do great! I'm glad I got to mentor you; you seem like a able cat."

"Lizardpaw! Lizardpaw! Lizardpaw!"

The Clan calls my name, and with a flick of her tail, Hollystar summons us to her. "To the Gathering!"

Cheering, some still chanting my new name, we surge out of camp, through the shadows, and to the island. The Clans are waiting for us.


	5. Not My Problem

Not My Problem

 **At the Moonpool**

 **Oakvine's POV**

I watched over Nightpaw as she dreamed. My tabby pelt, dappled by moonlight, was heavy with spray from the Moonpool.

"Why didn't you make me your apprentice, Swallowstream?" I whispered to the stars. My emerald eyes hardened. "Well, watch out, because here I come."

Decisively, I marched over to the Moonpool and stretched out on a rock beside the edge. Tentatively, I touched her nose to the freezing surface.

Black rippled through my vision, but suddenly retreated. I was standing in a grassy clearing, and a warm breeze washed over my fur.

"You wanted to speak to me?" a familiar voice spoke. I turned around, and saw a beautiful gray and black tabby with stars in her fur. Her amber eyes shone with sadness, and regret.

"Yes," I answered angrily. "Swallowstream, why couldn't you get over your rivalry with Mum?"

She hung her head. "I'm sorry, Oakvine. It seems my grudge has only harmed the Clan, and you. It's just that Mistflight's friends were so cruel, and the fact that she didn't care hurt me more than the insults themselves. I felt that I couldn't teach you without letting my feelings of dislike for your mother get in the way. I… I thought I was doing what was best for the Clan. But I was wrong, and that is why you must allow Snowfall of ThunderClan and to help you!"

I growled. "RiverClan does not need ThunderClan help! They will surely demand something in return!"

Swallowstream sighed. "ThunderClan will not bother you. Rowanleaf has seen to it."

"The famous warrior-turned-medicine cat?" I asked.

"The one and the same," Swallowstream replied. "Accept Snowfall's help, Oakvine. You will need it."

"Why me?" I asked, not daring to hope that what I thought she was saying was true.

"Yes, Oakvine. You will become RiverClan's medicine cat."

 **The Next Day**

 **Snowfall's POV**

I padded through the grasses on the border of ShadowClan and RiverClan. I had finally entered RiverClan territory. The only opposition I met was a ShadowClan hunting patrol of Firdust, the deputy, Darkshine, and two apprentices, Lizardpaw and Elkpaw.

My fluffy white pelt was like a beacon as I came closer to the RiverClan camp. I yowled loudly, and heard an answering call from Minnowstar. I bounded across the stream and through the entrance to touch noses with Minnowstar and the deputy, Shellstripe.

"Welcome to our camp," purred Minnowstar. "The medicine den is this way."

I followed her through the grassy clearing to a sheltered corner, where several nests were arranged in a circular pattern around a central den made of woven reeds and broadleaf wax plant. Broadleaf wax plant was a large, tree-like bush with waxy, broad leaves. The RiverClan cats were lucky enough to have one in their camp. Wisely, they had made a den out of it, weaving reeds in to make sturdy walls. The herbs were stored neatly in little wraps along the back wall. Surveying the den, I nodded. "I can work with this."

"Good, 'cause you're stuck with me," a distinct voice sounded from behind me.

I turned around to see a light brown tabby she-cat with vibrant green eyes.

"What? Not what you were expecting?" she asked, a playful tilt to her head.

I purred. "Actually, no. Where's Nightpaw?"

The she-cat tossed her head. "Oh, you haven't heard yet. Nightpaw's training to become a warrior. I'm Oakvine. I'm training to be a medicine cat."

I studied her closely. "Okay. How much do you know?"

Oakvine grinned sheepishly. "I only know the traveling herbs."

I nodded. "Well, at least that's a start! Let's begin with the herbs for scratches. Do you know what horsetail looks like?"

Oakvine proved to be an eager student, listening carefully to everything I said. Within a few days, she had the herbs for bites and scratches down, and knew some of the herbs for sickness as well.

One moon later, I prepared to depart. Oakvine knew the herbs as well as a seasoned medicine cat, and I had taken her to the Moonpool to be approved by StarClan. Swallowstream had thanked me for doing my duty, and all was well...for now, anyway.


	6. Quotes

**Quotes**

Frosty air swirled around Cloudwing's paws as she sat vigil. After a failed first assessment, Cloudwing was prouder than anyone of her new status. She kept her silence obediently, making sure to only nod and smile when cats congratulated her.

Prickleburr came out to relieve Cloudwing of her duty when the sun came up. Yawning, she thanked him and left to sleep in the warriors den. Plumwhisker looked up as Cloudwing entered, and gestured to the nest beside her with her tail. Gratefully, Cloudwing sank into the moss beside her best friend.

 **Sunhigh**

Cloudwing was visiting Ryemist in the nursery. Her three kits, Deerkit, Swiftkit, and Morningkit, rushed out to play. Cloudwing followed more slowly, snorting in amusement as the three ambushed their dark tabby father, Eaglefoot. Swiftkit, the tom, lead the way, but his elder sister, Deerkit, quickly overtook him. Morningkit hung back, and instead of joining in, sat on the edge and watched. Cloudwing padded over to accompany her.

"How are you doing, Morningkit?" asked Cloudwing.

"I'm fine, thank you," Morningkit responded politely. "Good job on getting your warrior name! Cloudwing is a really pretty name."

Cloudwing purred. "Thank you! What do you want your warrior name to be?"

Morningkit tilted her head, thinking. "I'd like the name Morningfire. It's fierce and pretty!"

"Just like you!" Cloudwing said with a chuckle. "How did you sleep last night? Ryemist says you were tossing and turning."

Morningkit suddenly looked sad. "I had a dream where I got my full name, but it wasn't a warrior name. It was a medicine cat name! And I don't think I could be a medicine cat!"

"Really? You seem like you would be great at doing that!" Cloudwing exclaimed.

Morningkit shook her head. "I don't know if I want to be a medicine cat or a warrior! I don't want to hurt anyone, but I don't believe I can heal, either. I don't think I'm smart enough."

Cloudwing's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, you're not smart enough? You're the smartest kit I know!"

"Medicine cats have to be really smart! Look at Grousefoot!" Morningkit snapped. "Besides, I don't get special dreams. I'm not that extraordinary. I'm average, slower that Deerkit, not as strong as Swiftkit. It was just a stupid dream, that's all."

"Fine," Cloudwing meowed. "If you believe that, than that's your opinion. But before I go, I'll share with you a little saying Lapwing told me once. 'Trust in dreams, for in them is hidden the gate of eternity.'"

Tilting her head, Morningkit adopted a confused expression. "What does that mean?"

Cloudwing purred. "Ask Lapwing. I have to go on a hunting patrol." With that, she bounded away to the center of the clearing and fell in with Doepetal and Orangeleaf.

Morningkit watched Cloudwing go, and then bade farewell to her father and littermates. Curiosity abounding, she headed off to the elders den - and Lapwing.


	7. Runaway Child

Runaway Child

All my life I've had to run. From my family. From my Clan. And from myself. My name is Jinx, formerly Fadekit, and I'm a slave.

ThunderClan. Clan of heroes and legends. And Clan of superstitious, foolish old fleabags who can't see past coincidence. You see, I was born moments before the famed ShadowClan attack on the ThunderClan camp. Seven warriors, two elders, the deputy, and our pride perished in the battle. It was devastating.

My father died as a warrior, defending the nursery where Brightfur, my mother, was nursing me. His name was Stonetail. His death left my mother broken, and now she hates me. In the moments of his death, she named me Jinxkit, because of the bad luck I had brought. Had she not gone into labor, she could have saved my father.

Now, I am the slave of the Clan. I am 8 moons old, but not part of the Clan because they feel I am a danger. I am confined to a nest in a rickety shelter of monster bones across the tunnel. I have guards, day and night, to ensure I won't escape.

The only work I do is clean the dirt place. Every. Single. Day. Can you imagine what it is like, to have to haul several different cats' dirt into unclaimed territory? It's disgusting. My pelt used to be grey and white, but I'd stained yellow-brown from my work. Kits younger than me weigh more, as I eat the scraps of the other cats' food.

It is the night of the Clan Gathering, I notice, and I proceed to tidy up my nest as Tornstar, my leader and new father, entered my den. "Now, Jinx, you know the rules. No eating, drinking, sleeping, or making dirt until we are back."

"Yes, O Great Leader," I mutter sarcastically, then cringe as Tornstar glares and cuffs me over the head. My weak muscles cannot withstand the hit. The blow sends me sprawling, and my ears ring. My tormentor snarls and storms out of the den, leaving me filled with the familiar feeling of resentment.

I have had enough! I decide right then that I am leaving this StarClan-cursed camp. I don't care if I die on the journey. At least I'll be gone.

Excited now, I think of the supplies I'll need. Freshkill, for one. Maybe some herbs. I've been in the "medicine den" a few times, and picked up some basic healing herb uses.

Making the list in my head, I startle when I hear Tornstar and the Gathering cats thunder (pardon the pun) down the tunnel to the center room. My eyes narrow as my new guard, Badgerclaw, takes his post. I realize that this is my best chance. There are not as many cats around, and the newest warrior as my guard. If I don't do it tonight, I would have to wait until next moon.

There would be no time to gather provisions. I quickly think up a plan. Leaning out of the stone dip that is my nest, I snatch up a stone from the edge of the den and bat it as far as I can out of the entrance. It shoots down the tunnel, and breaks against the entrance rock with a loud snap.

Badgerclaw is instantly alert. Growling softly, he peers into the den to make sure I was asleep before padding to the side of the clearing and disappeared into the shadows. My heart is racing, and I creep to the front of the den. I take one deep breath, and lunge into the tunnel. My paws skidd to make the turn, and I sprint out the entrance.

"Hey! Jinx is out!" screeches Badgerclaw. Paws pound the ground as warriors pursue me. I run faster, panic making my paws fleet, but my mind blank. Too late, I hear the sound of rushing wind, and see a monster careening off the Thunderpath towards me. I can't stop!

The slick grass does nothing to help me stop. I dig in my claws desperately, but the monster hits me full force, and the last thing I hear is the sound of all my bones breaking beneath the great black paws of the monster.


	8. Can You See Me, Mother?

Can You See Me Mother? Challenge for We the Trees

Adderpaw and Mistpaw sat under the Highledge, waiting to be made apprentices.

Nervously, Adderpaw scuffed the earth with her one black forepaw. Her russet pelt had been groomed to perfection, and her emerald eyes gleamed. The only flaw in Adderpaw's appearance was her other, twisted forepaw. The paw that had been the cause of her sister, Mistpaw, feeling it was okay to endlessly mock Adderpaw.

Mistpaw. Mistpaw was an exceptional hunter, amazing fighter, and beautiful she-cat. She was also an insufferable brat.

Mistpaw flicked one silvery-white ear in response to a lick from Flickercloud. The feathery softness that was Mistpaw's tail whisked across the grassy clearing. Blue eyes, dark as sapphires, bored into the back of Adderpaw's head, making Adderpaw flinch. Luckily, Swiftstar emerged from his den, and Adderpaw forgot about Mistpaw for a moment.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" The call rang out, and cats began to slink from their dens to congregate in the clearing.

"Today we have two new warriors to make," announced Swiftstar. "Mistpaw and Adderpaw, please step forward."

Both apprentices obeyed quickly, whiskers quivering in anticipation.

"I, Swiftstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon our warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Mistpaw, Adderpaw, do you promise to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," the apprentices chorused.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Mistpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Mistflower. StarClan honors you for your intelligence and compassion, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Intelligence? Compassion? Ha! thought Adderpaw, struggling hard to not smirk.

"Adderpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Adderstrike. StarClan honors you for your quick wits and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Mistflower! Adderstrike! Mistflower, Adderstrike!"

Adderstrike lifted her head proudly. She was a warrior at last.

" _Congratulations_ , Adderstrike."

The sudden mew startled Adderstrike out of her thoughts. Looking up, she realized that the cat speaking was her mother. There was no love in her mother's gaze, however. Only coldness.

"Thank you, Flickercloud," Adderstrike responded. But as Flickercloud turned to leave, Adderstrike stopped her. "Why?"

"Why what?" Flickercloud asked.

"Why did you reject me? Why didn't you support me? Why," her voice dropped to a whisper, "why didn't you love me?"

Flickercloud froze, but then her shocked gaze hardened. "Because you're _flawe_ _d_ ," she hissed venomously. "My kits will only be perfect. Your ugly deformity makes you freakish. Unworthy."

Adderstrike snarled, "Just because I have a bad leg doesn't mean I'm not as good as you! I could be just as good as any of you! In fact, I am. That's why I was made a warrior!"

By now, the entire Clan had turned to watch the fight. Flickercloud shook her head. "You are no kit of mine," she spat, and stalked away.

Unexpected pain seized Adderstrike, freezing her in her place. Larkpool, another queen, stepped forward and glared at Flickercloud. "You are a worthless excuse for a cat!"

At Larkpool's insult, other cats joined in. "Foxheart! Snake-tongue! Mouse-brained idiot!"

"Silence!"

At Swiftstar's command, everybody froze. "This is _not_ how a Clan behaves!" Swiftstar snapped. "Flickercloud is wrong, yes, but do not shout obscenities at her! That is not the ThunderClan way. Now, go back to your dens. Morning comes early, especially for our young warriors."

Grumbling, the Clan muttered assent and slunk off to their separate dens, but not without giving Adderstrike a nod or a friendly tail-flick. Adderstrike almost laughed at Mistflower's jealous expression at all of the attention she was getting.

As she sat vigil, Adderstrike realized that for the first time, she felt content.


	9. A Little Lost

A Little Lost (Challenge for We the Trees)

Cinderella yawned and stretched in her Twoleg basket. Her mother, Aurora, and her siblings, Prince Charming (Prince), and Belle, were all snuggled up together. In a moon, they would be old enough to be sold to new homes down the block.

The Twolegs' friends loved cats and were taking Belle and Prince. Cinderella, or Cinders, which her mother normally called her, was a "special" case; there were no buyers for her yet.

Until the new folk came along.

It was a couple, and they smelled like smoke. Their clothes were raggedy. The male also smelled like a weird leaf that Cinders' Twoleg would sometimes put in a wooden thing. He would stick the wooden thing in his mouth, and smoke would come out.

The female was gentle with Cinders, but the male was rough. He held her up to his face by pinching her scruff, which hurt! But whenever Cinders would mew in protest, he would snarl in her face, his nasty breath choking her sensitive nose.

Thankfully, they left soon afterward. Aurora was more agitated than usual after hearing Cinders' story. "We need to get you out of here," she murmured. "I'll call Mink."

With that, she left through the car door and returned a few moments later to pick Cinders up by the scruff. Cinders gaped in wonder at all the sights and sounds! But they weren't stopping to smell the roses. Aurora took Cinders to her fence, where a strange, sable cat was perched. This must be Mink, Cinders realized. Mink's blue eyes seemed to penetrate Cinders' very being. "I'll take her, Aurora," the cat mewed, "but I can't keep her. She must go somewhere safe."

"Where would that be, Mink?" Aurora asked, puzzled.

"I'll tell you some other time. But for the time being, it's best you don't know. You could accidentally give it away to your Twoleg." Mink responded gravely. Without waiting for an answer, she picked up Cinders and began to run.

"Bye, Mum!" Cinders yelled.

"Bye, Cinderella!" Aurora cried.

A long time of running was in order. Cinders was eventually put on Mink's back to make it easier as they ran over some rocky hills. But as night started to fall, Mink stopped at a bush-encircled clearing. "Here we are." And without saying a word, she yowled as loud as she could, then dashed off.

A slender black she-cat with dark blue eyes and white paws emerged from the clearing, and saw Cinderella. "Oh dear, another kit? Mink really needs to just hand them to me! What's your name, kit?"

"Cinderella."

"Oh, what a mouthful! Sorry, kit, but we'll have to change your name! Follow me. I'm Darkstar, leader of TreeClan."

Cinders followed Darkstar into the clearing. The Clan was already gathered, and Darkstar began to speak. "I, Darkstar of TreeClan, welcome Cinderella to this Clan. From now on until she receives her apprentice name, she shall be named Emberkit."

"Emberkit! Emberkit! Emberkit!" The new name rang out into the twilight as Emberkit stared wonderingly into the crowd of strangers, all kind, and all rushing to welcome her. "Hi Emberkit! I'm Goldblaze, the medicine cat!Nice to meet you!" "I'm Hazelflower! How ya doing, Emberkit?" "My name's Frostpaw! I'm an apprentice!"

All the names and cats swirled around Emberkit, but she loved it. They were all so kind and welcoming!

For the first time, she was home.


	10. The Sister I Loved

**The Sister I Loved**

 **Challenge for SoulClan: Where Lost Souls are Found**

 **Before we start, I just wanna say that I improvised a lot with Bluefur and her emotions. So don't give me by the book corrections, please!**

 _She was running. Far away from me._

Snowfur's body lay in the ThunderClan camp, smelling of rosemary and other herbs.

 _I thought she'd be okay. I didn't think she'd die!_

Bluefur pushed her nose into her sister's white pelt. Whitekit was being consoled by another queen while she grieved alone.

 _All my fault. Why did I tell her?_

The dead she-cat's mate, Thistleclaw, was sobbing opening over Snowfur's body. She was the one thing that kept him sane.

 _"Snowfur, it's not like that..." I tried to explain._

 _"I knew it! You like him! You like a RiverClan cat!" Snowfur spat. Clear disgust showed in her face. I could practically see her thinking how treasonous that was._

 _"I'm not looking for a mate, I don't want to end up in the nursery suckling kits!" I snarled angrily, before realizing that I had hurt Snowfur. She stalked away._

 _"Come back! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" I yowled._

 _Why did I say those things?_

A tear fell down Bluefur's face. Her ears flattened in sorrow and she curled her tail tightly around her. First Moonflower, and now Snowfur?

 _What else could StarClan possibly take? What have I done to them?_

As she sat vigil by Snowfur's body, Bluefur suddenly felt a tail around her shoulders. She picked up the scent of Thrushpelt but for once, didn't pull away. The pain was actually lessened by the knowledge that someone cared.

 _I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away..._

The dusk light faded to blackness as the Clan grieved. Bluefur noted Stormtail and Thistleclaw sitting together, her father's tail rested on Thistleclaw's shoulders. For once, she actually pitied that self-righteous tom. To lose his mate... how horrible! But even worse than that was the fact that Whitekit would grow up without a mother.

 _Oh StarClan, what should I do? How can I help Whitekit to ease the pain of his loss?_

 _Simple. Mother him yourself._

The answer was so quick Bluefur almost didn't catch it. It made sense! Why hadn't she thought of it before? Suddenly the black ice that held Bluefur's heart cracked, and peace flowed through her.

 _I love you, Snowfur. And_ _I_ will _see you again. Farewell, sister._

 **I do not own Warriors, or any of the characters in this one-shot. I also do not own the line/lyric: "I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away..." That belongs to the band Evanescence.**


	11. Good at Hiding

Good at Hiding

Heronsplash padded back to the RiverClan camp after a long hunting patrol. Due to the balmy greenleaf weather, the fish were sunbathing near the surface of the water, which enabled the grey and tan she-cat to snare many a trout or carp. She set her catches on the freshkill pile and turned round to head back out of camp. Earlier that morning, she had overheard Cranefoot talking to her best friend Suntail about going to go relax in the willow glade that afternoon. When she'd heard that, Heronsplash had decided to surprise him…

The fleet she-cat raced to their favorite pool, in a willow glade."Cranefoot?" she called softly. Not hearing a response, she padded forward. "Cranef – oh!"

Curled up in a makeshift nest beside a willow were Cranefoot and Suntail. At Heronsplash's exclamation, Cranefoot's blue-grey head shot up. His amber eyes went wide with shock and horror.

"H-Heronsplash? What are you d-doing here?" the tom asked, embarrassment clouding his handsome features. Cranefoot was subconsciously moving to block the sleeping form of Suntail, but Heronsplash stopped him with a snarl.

"How _dare_ you?!" she spat, not bothering to keep her voice down. "Coming to see _her_ , my best friend… and in our spot nonetheless!"

The willow glade was where Cranefoot had asked Heronsplash to be his mate. At that thought, unwilling tears filled Heronsplash's eyes. She had trusted him, for StarClan's sake! And he had betrayed her. The last time she had felt pain like this was when her mother had left for ShadowClan, and her new mate.

"Heronsplash, I can explain…" her mate's voice pierced the gray, sparking fog of cold, numbing hurt that filled her vision.

"No, Cranefoot, you can't." Heronsplash heard her own voice now, tinged, to her shame, with tears threatenin g to spill. "You can't."

Suddenly, her paws were moving. The shouts of Cranefoot and Suntail – _when did she wake up? Heronsplash wondered_ – followed her as she fled. Sand was thrown up in arcs as she mindlessly sprinted to StarClan-knows-where. Eventually, the sand turned to dirt, and then to mud, and then to… pine needles? With a jolt, Heronsplash woke from her daze. "Foxdung!" she swore. Turning around, she saw that she was just within ShadowClan territory. "Okay, okay," she breathed to herself, slowly backing away toward the border.

"Where do you think you're going?" a sneering voice asked. Sighing, Heronsplash looked up into a pair of horrifyingly familiar orange eyes. The eyes of her mother.

"Swanflight," Heronsplash muttered, looking at her paws.

"Daughter," came the reply. "What _ever_ are you doing out here?"

Heronsplash's lip twisted into a snarl. "Catching frogs."

 _Whap!_ Swanflight cuffed her daughter over the head. "Just because we are in separate Clans does not make me any less of a mother. Which, of course, grants me respect. Now, what _are_ you doing here?"

"If you _must_ know, I just found out that my mate and best friend have been lying to me for StarClan-knows-how-long! So there!" Heronsplash snapped mutinously, feeling as if she'd just been taken back to kithood.

Swanflight purred sardonically. "Now, _that_ makes sense to me. Would you like to hear my story?"

"Not really."

"Well, you're going to get it. You know my mate, or should I say _former_ mate, Conepelt?" Swanflight asked.

Heronsplash grunted in response.

"A few moons after I joined ShadowClan, Conepelt asked me to talk. We went to a spot in the forest, where Pinelight was waiting. He went and stood beside her, and their tails twined. THEIR TAILS TWINED. Can you IMAGINE that?! They had only gotten together a few days ago, but – and here's the kicker – I was EXPECTING!"

Heronsplash's jaw dropped open. "You had kits?"

Swanflight rolled her eyes. "You always missed the point of the story," she muttered. "Yes, I had four kits. "Ravenkit, Robinkit, Sparrowkit, and Swallowkit. They are now apprentices."

Heronsplash snickered. "You really did have a thing with birds."

"Yes. But that's beside the point."

Sighing, the daughter nodded. "That would be awful."

"Well, you'd best be going, before a patrol comes," Swanflight meowed. With that, she began to leave.

"So, you're just going to… let me go?"

Swanflight purred. "Go on, daughter. Show those traitorous foxes what you're made of."

Heronsplash smiled. With steel in her spine, and purpose in her step, she went back to RiverClan, and new-found hope.


	12. When Two Becomes One

**When Two Becomes One**

 **Challenge for TorrentClan**

Pebblekit yawned and arched her back in a big stretch, her small, fluffy black body trembling. Her siblings, Gorsekit, Featherkit, and Sandkit, were still asleep in the large, soft nest made of heather, moss, and feathers. Softly, the two moon old kit crept out of the den. _There's nothing to do,_ she thought irritably. Glancing around the empty StormClan camp, she sighed and began to trudge back to the nursery, when a voice rang out.

"Hey, you there! Stonekit!"

Pebblekit whirled. _Stonekit?_ But upon seeing who had spoken, she wished she'd kept walking.

The speaker was Sundapple, a batty old she-cat with no comprehension of the world around her. The elder had used to be a lovely golden she-cat with white swirls, and bright blue eyes. Now, those once-beautiful eyes were usually closed in sleep, and her pelt was dull, like faded gold.

"Well? Get over here!" Sundapple snapped. "I don't got all day! I'm barely alive as it is!"

Seeing no one to rescue her, Pebblekit reluctantly made her way over to the elder. "Yes?"

Sundapple snorted. "I got a flea in mah shoulder, an' I can't reach it. Help an elder out, would ya?" The elder began herding the kit into the elders' den, where Fallownose and Brackenear rested as well.

Fallownose, a gentle cream tabby, lifted her head as the pair entered. "Sundapple, don't scare poor Pebblekit. I'm sure I can get your flea."

Brackenear, who was Fallownose's mate, flicked her ear. "Oh no, you won't. You know that Herringscale told you to rest your shoulder."

Fallownose rolled her peridot-green eyes. "Fine. But don't expect me to be down for long,"she added with a purr. "Meanwhile, the little one looks a bit shaken up. Sundapple, you come sit in your nest. Pebblekit can get your flea, and as a thank-you, you'll tell her a story of her choosing. Just don't let it take forever, because I'm sure she'd rather be out playing with her siblings."  
Sundapple obliged, and sighed at Fallownose's order. "Alright. Now, Rockkit – "

"It's Pebblekit," the black kitten muttered.

"Don't scowl, Mumblekit. Ah heard you all right."

Sighing, Pebblekit listened as the elder pointed out where the flea was, and how to remove it. The process itself was quite simple, and the kit completed her task quickly.

"Now, what story do you wanna hear?" Sundapple asked.

Pebblekit shrugged. "I don't know." _How about the shortest one you have?_

Sundapple released a breath. "Fine. Then Ah'll choose for you. Have you ever heard the story of how StormClan was formed?"

Pebblekit shook her head.

Sundapple nodded, a slow grin spreading across her face. "Well, here you go. A long time ago..."

"There were once four clans. ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan. ShadowClan was said to have been the Clan with the darkest hearts, as is proved here. The Clan lost its last wise leader, Crowstar, in a senseless battle. His deputy, Shadowfang, took his place, but little did the deceased leader know how ambitious his deputy had become. He not only craved leadership of ShadowClan, but of all the Clans." Sundapple paused for effect.

"The new leader was cunning. One by one, any opposition in ShadowClan was eliminated. Claims of fox attacks, rogues, and sickness explained the greatly decreasing numbers, until eventually he was forced to bring in rogues from the former BloodClan."

"BloodClan?" Pebblekit asked.

Fallownose purred. "Another story for another time, young one."

The storyteller continued. "Led by Shadowstar, the Clan decimated the numbers of RiverClan in a border dispute that went awry. Fearing death, many RiverClan warriors joined ShadowClan purely for survival. But Shadowstar was not content with this new glory. He envied the rolling hills of WindClan that were clean, and without bloodstain or littered with bodies of cats long dead, mouths wide open in screams of terror – "  
"Sundapple? You might want to curb the detail."

The elder started. "Oh, sorry." She began again…

"Anyway, you get the picture. So, Shadowstar sent out his army to threaten WindClan. Their leader, Rabbitstar, was a young and easily intimidated leader, and so he quickly surrendered. Combined, the three Clans made LightningClan. The only Clan who hadn't joined was ThunderClan. So, the three combined Clans attacked ThunderClan, but Shadowstar wasn't prepared for the onslaught. ThunderClan had made allies in LightningClan, and together, ThunderClan and their allies fought against Shadowstar and his followers, and through their combined might, defeated them."

"Wow!" Pebblekit exclaimed in spite of herself.

Sundapple smiled. "But, the story doesn't end there. Rabbitstar felt that the Clans should become one. His lack of experience made him an unworthy leader of WindClan, but seeing as he still had nine lives, another leader could not be appointed. Fogstar, leader of RiverClan, also supported this. She figured that if all four Clans became one, that RiverClan would be protected from further violence by a joint leadership of all four Clan leaders and deputies.

"This left the other two Clans. ShadowClan, who didn't have a leader at this point, readily agreed. Besides, in their minds, this would give them the chance to move out of the marsh, which had little prey and flooded easily. Now, the only leader left was Snakestar of ThunderClan. He was a distant descendant of the great Firestar, and shared his compassionate spirit. Seeing the other Clans in need, he took them into his camp. However, even though both RiverClan and ShadowClan were few, it was terribly crowded, and rivalries sprang up. Snakestar realized he would have to find a bigger place.

"Cats were sent out on a great quest. Some from each Clan went, in order to find a place that suited all of them, and appease the smaller RiverClan and ShadowClan, so that they didn't feel misrepresented. The journey was just going its first moon when the storm struck.

"This storm was unlike any the cats had seen before. Lightning came in waves, striking the ground. The rain was a sheet of pure water, and the thunder was ferocious. Blind, deaf, and desperate for shelter, the cats practically fell into a mossy hollow."

"Like the one we live in?" Pebblekit exclaimed.

"The one and the same," Sundapple replied. "When they fell in, the storm suddenly broke. The moon came out, and the hollow was bathed in light.

"The cats were struck by the knowledge that they arrived at a very special place. On one end of the immense hollow lay an open clearing with groundhog holes in the sides of the hollow walls. On the other end was a large cluster of bramble bushes, and running past the place was a calm, almost silent creek. Reeds and rushes grew in clumps along the banks. So, as you can see the camp had a place for all four Clans. The traveling cats were delighted, and one of them, Shrewfeather of ShadowClan, declared the place the new StormClan camp. 'For it was a storm that brought us here,' she is quoted as saying.

"The medicine cat of the group, Lightbrook of RiverClan, contacted her warrior ancestors, and pleaded with them to show the newly dubbed StormClan the way to the camp. StarClan consented, and the six cats set to constructing dens and setting up the camp for when StormClan arrived. Rainflight of WindClan was responsible for directing the cats as to how the WindClan dens were set up. Swallowpelt and Tinyfoot of ThunderClan were in charge of the ThunderClan design, and Shallowfin, another RiverClan cat and Lightbrook's sister, took charge of the RiverClan end. Lightbrook gathered herbs and set up the medicine den for all four medicine cats, plus future apprentices. The den was in a bramble bush that grew out of a rock in the side of the hollow. The herbs were stored in dents in the rock wall. Then, all the nests for the newly made dens were crafted from ferns, reeds, moss, and bracken.

"Finally, the preparations were done. On the full moon, the travelers sat in the center of camp, where they had rolled a decently sized rock for the leaders to make announcements. Clothed in moonlight, StormClan entered the camp with a reverent air. They dipped heads to the triumphant travelers, and so in this way, StormClan was established. The leadership and duties of the Clan were arranged and rearranged until they were what we have now." For the first time in a while, Sundapple took a deep breath. "Phew! Wasn't sure I'd remember all that."

Pebblekit beamed. "What a great story! Thanks!" Then her voice sobered. "Can – can I get my siblings? So that you can tell another one?"

Sundapple sighed dramatically. "Well…" she drew out the word, stalling for time. "I suppose."

"Yes!" the kit jumped up and raced out, only to return a few moments later with her littermates.

Exchanging a knowing look with Fallownose and Brackenear, Sundapple smiled benevolently at the kits. "What story do you want to hear today?"

The kits all yelled out a bunch of different options, until Sundapple chose one. Settling back into her nest, the old cat closed her eyes and uttered the first words of the new story.

 _Once upon a time…_


	13. Forbidden Father

**Challenge for TorrentClan - by ChocolateAndWriting**

 **Summary: Sure, we've all heard the stories of Leafpool and Yellowfang, medicine cats who had kits. But they were both she-cats, and were more attached to the kits as their mother. What about a male medicine cat? Is it easier - or harder - to be a medicine cat _father_?**

 **Forbidden Father**

Snowfall padded through the territory of ThunderClan, occasionally stopping to collect herbs, or adjust the leaf bundle in his jaws. It was a beautiful greenleaf day; the sun was shining in a flawless blue sky, the birds were singing, and there was a gentle, refreshing breeze that rustled the canopy above him. However, his mood did not match the forest around him. If it had, the day would have been rainy and chill, with the occasional rumble of thunder.

This cat was no ordinary warrior. Snowfall was a medicine cat, dedicated to serving all cats in his Clan equally, and of course, vowing to remain celibate until the end of his days.

It wasn't the first duties that bothered him. Those were easy. He loved having the opportunity to serve ThunderClan in this fashion, without needless bloodshed or tedious battle training. The problem was the vow to never take a mate or have kits, both of which had already occurred.

That wasn't supposed to happen. When he first really noticed Blossomflight, he thought she was pretty, but not worth breaking the code over. But then she was injured, confined to his den for three moons. That gave them a lot of time to talk, and he realized that this she-cat was the most wonderful cat in all the Clans. And she lived in HIS Clan!

When she got better, Snowfall realized he was sad to see her go. So he made sure to avoid her for a few days, to remind himself that his duty lay with the Clan, not with a single warrior. Even if she _was_ beautiful, inside and out.

Blossomflight confronted him about a week after he'd been avoiding her. She demanded to know why he wasn't talking to her, and why he seemed to be angry at her. The hurt and anger in her face and voice was too much for him, and he broke down. He should have been stronger, but he failed. Snowfall admitted that he had fallen for her, and being a medicine cat, he was trying to break himself of it. Blossomflight had been shocked – and overjoyed. "I love you too!" she had said. "I was in so much pain over it, knowing I couldn't have you, and when you started staying away from me, it was too much! I had to know why."

Those words echoed in his head now. Snowfall emerged into the camp, passing Skypaw and her mentor, Adderstrike. He walked into his den, and began to sort herbs, still reminiscing.

Fast forward to after their breathless confessions. The two cats had agreed to meet once a week in a cluster of juniper bushes, and following a few of those meetings, Blossomflight came into the medicine den complaining of a strange feeling in her gut. Fearfully, Snowfall checked, and confirmed his suspicions. She was pregnant.

Desperate for an explanation, Blossomflight professed her love to none other than Stormheart, the most egotistical cat in the Clan, and soon after, announced that she was expecting kits with him. Of course, the smug tom was overjoyed, and proclaimed the news to anyone who would listen.

Two moons later, three lovely kits were born, but at a hefty price: the life of their mother. She managed to name them before she died; a tom named Sprucekit, a she-kit called Lightkit, and another she-kit by the name of Juniperkit. The last kit was so like her mother that it made Snowfall's heart crack every time he saw her. But Stormheart clearly wasn't. Only a moon after her passing, he took a new mate, Petalbreeze. Certainly his new partner was a beautiful she-cat, but she lacked the spice and personality that Blossomflight had had.

Another three moons fly by, to where he was now. Sprucekit, Lightkit, and Juniperkit have grown. Sprucekit resembles his mother, with her oriental tabby pattern, but had his father's blue eyes. Lightkit is pure white, an anomaly Snowfall managed to convince Stormheart happens every few generations. And Juniperkit? She is Blossomflight, all slender limbs and clumsy pawsteps.

Snowfall snapped out of his memories, irony striking him suddenly. When he was younger, he heard stories of the medicine cats of old, Yellowfang and Leafpool, who broke the code by taking a mate and bearing kits. He had always scoffed at their misery, believing they deserved it. _How they must be laughing now!_ Snowfall thought. _For while it is hard to be a medicine cat mother, it is just as hard to be a forbidden father._


	14. Hurt or Be Hurt

Stream sauntered down the forest path, thinking. She was on her way to collect some herbs for her older brother's mate, Willow, and her kits. As she headed toward the catmint patch, for their slight coughs, she scented something else. _Mallow? That's unusual._ Intrigued, the rogue detoured and headed towards the direction of the smell. Stream pushed through the grasses and stood before the plants. Standing before the plants caused her to think back, a few moons ago, to when she had not only an older brother, but an older sister as well...

 **10 Moons Prior - Stream: two days old, Mallow: two moons old.**

At first, there was a warm darkness. Stream was cozy, and happy. Except for one thing. This annoying cat named Mallow. Stream was trying to sleep, and all she could hear was the chirpy voice of Mallow, wanting to see the new kit. "She's my baby sister! I wanna see!"

"No, Mallow," sounded the voice Stream knew as either "Mommy" or Rowan. "Not yet!"

"But Mommy! I wanna see!"

 _Shut up!_ Stream thought, growing more irritated by the moment.

"Fine. One look," Rowan said tiredly.

Stream could feel the thump of paws as Mallow approached. "I love baby sister! She sooooo cute!" Unfortunately, the voice was RIGHT in her EAR. _Only one thing to do now..._

As Mallow bent down to look, Stream squealed as loud as she could.

Rowan snarled, and Stream felt her paw move quickly, and then a heavy thump. "You hurt her!"

"I didn't even touch her!" Stream's sister wailed.

To Stream's delight, her mother growled. "Get out!"

Mallow burst into tears. "Mommy, I wanna stay here! With baby!"

"No!"

Still wailing, Stream heard Mallow dash from the den. Then felt a nuzzle from Rowan. "Did she hurt you, sweetie?"

For added effect, the kit whimpered as her mother sniffed her tail. "Oh, you poor baby! Don't worry, she won't be in here again."

 _Good,_ Stream thought, satisfied.

* * *

 **Two Days Later**

Mallow still wasn't allowed in her mother's den. That night, she'd gone to bed sniffling, to Stream's satisfaction. _That'll teach you not to yell in my ear!_

Today, something was different. Stream was restless. She wanted to explore, to investigate her home. But she still couldn't see!

Rowan stirred beside Stream. "Morning, little one." Nuzzling Stream's head, Rowan rose to her paws. "I'll be right back."

Stream yelped. "No!"

"I have to," her mother said firmly, then began to leave.

The kit, now frantic, stood up and forced her eyes open. "MAMA!"

Rowan turned, impatient, but then it registered. "Oh! Stream! You've opened your eyes!"

Mallow tentatively poked her head in. "Mommy? What happened?" Then, she saw Stream. "BABY! Baby open her eyes! Now we can play!" she exclaimed happily.

The mother looked at her middle kit. "No."

Stream fought a grin as her sister's face fell. "You loud!" she whimpered, covering her ears.

"Why?" Mallow asked, looking hurt.

Rowan adopted a stern expression. "Because you are too loud, and too big! You already hurt her once!"

"No I didn't!"

"You stepped on her tail!"

Stream was irritated now. They were ignoring her! And they were yelling! So, she swallowed, took a deep breath, and let out a high-pitched wail. "Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

To her delight, Rowan spun and immediately began comforting her. "Oh, little Stream! Don't cry!"

"Yeah baby! You no be sad!" Mallow said, looking forlorn. "I wuv the baby!" Bouncing forward, she picked up Stream in her jaws and stumbled toward the nursery. "Baby sad!" she cried through the scruff. "Baby need friend!"

Stream flailed wildly, increasing her cries. "MOMMY! MOMMY!" Then, she lashed out with her tiny paws and hit Mallow in the nose with her prickly claws.

With a yelp, Mallow released her, clutching her nose. "OWIE! Baby MEAN!"

Rowan nearly tripped over her eldest daughter on her way to Stream. "Oh, Stream, I'm so sorry," she meowed, gathering the kit close. "I didn't react quickly enough." Once her kit was sated, she slowly turned to glower at Mallow.

Stream watched as Rowan approached Mallow, and with a snarl, cuffed her sharply over the head. Her daughter cried out, and Stream observed in wide-eyed silence the lecture that followed. From now on, Mallow was to stay away from her younger sister.

And with that, it was done. All fascination Mallow had had with Stream dissapated into hatred.

* * *

 **Two Moons Later - Stream: two moons old, Mallow: four moons old.**

The family was traveling with some friends to the camp of Clarissa and Bormuthe, two old cats who lived together in a massive oak. They were healers, and in exchange for their help, the families were visiting them.

Mallow was walking beside Roan, a blue-grey tom from Creek's family. His little sister, Seal, was trying to make conversation with Stream, but the other kit was rather tedious. Seal was always so... happy. It reminded Stream of her despicable elder sister.

Coming back to the present, Stream fought an eyeroll at Seal's enthusiatic story of how she caught a mouse in their camp, and stared jealously at Roan and Mallow, who were talking quietly. _I want to talk to Roan!_ Struck with inspiration, Stream made herself trip, and yelped loudly.

The entire company whirled at the sound. "Stream, are you all right?" Rowan gasped, rushing over.

She grimaced for effect. "No... I need someone to carry me... but I can't burden you! You've been sick, and Creek is carrying Sleek."

Rowan thought for a moment. "Maybe Mal - no. And with Raccoon and Dock staying behind..."

Creek interrupted. "Roan can do it." Ushering her kit over, the mothers helped Stream onto his back. Mallow looked furious, and Rowan turned. "Oh, Mallow, you'll have to watch Seal!"

Mallow nodded stiffly and fell behind, glaring daggers into Stream's back. But Stream didn't care. She'd gotten what she wanted.

* * *

 **Two Moons Later - Stream: four moons old, Mallow: six moons old.**

As they aged, this became a pattern. Mallow always seemed to have something that Stream wanted - no, _needed_ \- and Stream would plot and plan to get it back. Her older sister transformed into someone different, someone bitter and cold. However, despite the unspoken hatred between them, their fights were never serious. Until now.

Mallow had found a secret place for her to sit and think. It wasn't as secret as she thought, though. Stream would almost get her elder sister in trouble for her constant scowling, but then she'd slip away to her place. _Well, too bad._ Smirking, the kit entered the place; a pile of small sticks and debris carefully arranged around a hollow in a fallen tree that overlooked the river. The debris hid the entrance from view, but had a small hole or two in the base. Stream planned to use those to her advantage.

Looking up, Stream noted the position of the sun. It was just before dawn, meaning that Mallow would be here around sunhigh to escape. _Perfect._ She started digging,collapsing the wall in segments.

A while later, the barrier had been felled, and Stream began to wash away the evidence. Literally. Kicking the debris into the river, she also took some of the twigs and strew them along the bank, hopefully making it look as though it had been washed away. Now, the entrance was totally exposed. _Time for the last part._

The young kit reached into the hollow and pulled out the bedding. Walking back and forth, she soaked it in the river before returning it to the den. "Ha!" she snorted quietly, and went out to where she'd stowed a small vole to claim she'd been hunting.

As she returned to camp, she passed Mallow on her way out. "Hello, Mallow," she mumbled cheerfully around her vole. Her sister looked suspicious, but inclined her head and went on her way. Stream smirked and went to find Rowan, who praised her for the vole, so much so that Raccoon, her father, and her brother Dock came to investigate. They split the prey as a snack, and Stream watched the entrance, eager for Mallow's reaction.

Rowan and Raccoon began discussing the pros and cons of trading with their neighbors, and Dock, yawning, curled up for a nap. _Where is she?_ Stream wondered, impatient. Then, she heard a loud rustling behind her. _Huh?_

With a scream like a hawk, something cannoned into Stream, carrying her off her paws. "YOU SNIVELING PIECE OF FOXDUNG!" Paws furiously pummeled Stream's chest. "HOW DARE YOU?!"

Snapping out of their shock, Rowan and Raccoon leapt into the fray, Dock watching, wide-eyed, from the side. Soon, they had separated their kit from her mysterious attacker. But Stream had no doubt as to who it was.

Raccoon and Rowan were restraining a wild-eyed Mallow, who was still trying to get to Stream. "YOU DESTROYED IT! I KNOW YOU DID!"

Stream only cringed away, making sure to widen her eyes in fear. "Mama? Keep her away!"

Rowan snarled at Mallow, then turned to Dock. "Protect Stream!"

"She destroyed my only hiding place!" Mallow cried, furious.

Raccoon shook his head. "Stream was out hunting! Unlike _you_ , Mallow! _You_ were sleeping! I say it serves you right for sneaking off and never contributing!"

Mallow fell limp, shaking with fury and pure hurt. "You never believed me! All you care about is stupid Stream! Well, you know what? I don't want to stay here anymore! I'm leaving!"

"Good!" Rowan snapped, and released her. "Go! Then you can't hurt this family anymore. What happened to you? You turned from a happy, loving kit into a bitter, angry one."

The kit spun. "Stream has taken everything! You can't even see it!" Tears in her eyes, Mallow dashed out of camp, leaving the stunned family to stare at each other.

 **Back to the Present**

Stream sighed and snapped out of her reverie. _I wonder where she is now._ Then she smirked, and stared toward the territory of the well-known LightningClan. _But I have a few ideas..._


End file.
